The present invention relates to devices for gripping the clothes hangers and more particularly to devices suitable for installation inside luggages.
On business trips of present travellers always find the clothes packed within their luggages have too many wrinkles. Because the clothes hangers have long been used for keeping the clothes in good shape, two types of devices have been developed for directly holding the clothes hangers together with clothes in luggage. One of them is only suitable for holding a specially designed clothes hangers, and the other comprises a rigid C-shaped seat mounted inside a C-shaped housing, together with a handle pivotally connected to the upper horizontal frame of said housing, and a torsion spring mounted at the connection between said handle and said housing, wherein said handle can be rotatefd and connected to the lower horizontal frame of said housing by engaging a nipple on each side of said lower frame with receiving holes on said handle.
Because said C-shaped seat is firmly fixed inside the housing in the latter device, the curved portions of the clothes hangers placed inside the opening of said seat are not gripped and firmly held. Also, the handle only can be opened by applying a force to lift the handle itself.